L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires
by Darkfire75
Summary: AU fic. The angels and vampires have hated each other with a passion for centuries. But will they overcome their differences and find love in one another? Story better than the summary. Please R&R. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Author's note: Hello everyone! I've been dormant for too long and I'm back with a new fic. It was inspired by the many vampire/angel Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics I've read....but it's a very different kind of story. My friend SniperVaronsgirl14 is in this fic, along with my original characters. This story is an AU, meaning no Millennium items and no duel monsters. I'll be telling you all who is what, so you aren't confused.  
  
Angels:  
  
Pegasus (Arc Angel)  
  
Duke (son/Vampire Hunter) – dead  
  
Miho (daughter)  
  
Serenity (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Joey (soldier)  
  
Tristan (soldier)  
  
Yugi (Guardian Angel)  
  
Tea (Guardian Angel)  
  
Ryou (Guardian Angel)  
  
Noah (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Bonnie (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Sakura (Guardian Angel from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Cadman (soldier from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Jean (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Ajax (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d-Ange)  
  
Vampires:  
  
Dartz (Vampire Lord)  
  
Varon (son/Angel Hunter) – dead  
  
Seto (son/Angel Hunter)  
  
Naomi (daughter/Angel Hunter)  
  
Mai (seductress)  
  
Bastet (seductress)  
  
Malik (Angel Hunter)  
  
Marik (solider)  
  
Ishizu (Field Vampire)  
  
Yami (Angel Hunter)  
  
Bakura (Angel Hunter)  
  
Kemsit (Angel Hunter)  
  
Sapphire (Field Vampire)  
  
Okay, now that you know everything, read on and enjoy!  
  
L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires (The Love of Angels and Vampires)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serenity tossed in her bed, moaning in agony. Memories came flooding through her mind. Remembering how they laughed and cheered his death. The death of her lover and friend, Duke. The vampires had caught him in the field and had imprisoned him, beating him until he was too weak. One of the vampires, she remembered, who had been a young boy with brown hair and icy blue eyes, swooped down on Duke and drained the rest of his blood, killing him. Serenity had witnessed the whole ordeal and had vowed to avenge Duke's death.  
  
"Hey sis!" a familiar voice called. Serenity turned her head and sighed, catching sight of her older brother, Joey. He was a soldier, usually staying close by the palace with his good friend Tristan. Miho, who was Duke's sister, was Tristan's lover. She hardly left the palace grounds now that she knew her life was in jeopardy. Joey flexed his wings and flew over to his sister. "Seren, Noah and Bonnie wanna see ya."  
  
"Okay then," she replied, extending her own unusual sharpened angel wings. Serenity was a Vampire Hunter, and angels of this kind had different wings than the soldiers or Guardian Angels. She flew across the courtyard, catching sight of her two partners. "You called?" she said landing before them.  
  
Bonnie, a tall girl with wavy brown hair and light green eyes frowned at her. "Serenity, we've been getting some strange feedback from the device we built near the Vampire's Castle," she stated. Her wings were fluttering nervously behind her, and they accidentally hit Serenity's face.  
  
She glared at Bonnie, but then softened her expression. "What kind of strange feedback?"  
  
"Basically non-human like sounds," answered Noah, a young aqua-haired boy with blue eyes. There had originally been four Vampire Hunters, but now there were only three, due to the fact that Duke was dead. Noah and Bonnie knew not to get on Serenity's bad side as of late. Before Duke's death, she had been a free spirit, happy and pure. Now she was angrily and vengeful.  
  
"Well, vampires aren't human, are they?" Serenity growled, as though that should be obvious to anyone. Noah blushed slightly. "Anyway, we might have to go in ourselves."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Bonnie gasped. "That's suicide."  
  
"Look, we'll never get any answers unless we get them ourselves."  
  
"She's got a point, Bon," Noah said. "We'll take it up with Pegasus."  
  
***  
  
"Absolutely not," a tall Arc Angel with four beautiful wings extending from his back said sternly. He had shoulder-length silver hair and amber eyes. "I will not risk my three best Vampire Hunters."  
  
"But sir----" Serenity began.  
  
"No buts! I already lost my only son to those beasts. I won't lose any of you either."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The three angels left the throne room sadly. "Well, it didn't work," Bonnie sighed.  
  
"Who said we have to do what he says.........?" Serenity said slyly.  
  
Noah grinned. "I like the way you think, Seren."  
  
***  
  
"What news of the angels?" an aqua-haired man with two different colored eyes demanded. He sat upon a throne with skull heads for the armrests and animal hide for the back. Kneeling before him were two vampires: a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a girl with the same brown hair and blue eyes. They were twins.  
  
"They have eluded us, father," the girl said. "They are smarter than we first thought."  
  
"Hmm......."  
  
"If I may be so bold to say," the boy cut in. "The angels do not have that much security, father. If we stormed their palace now, they wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"True, but their leader would no doubt probably anticipate that move," the girl snapped.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the castle opened, revealing a somewhat short boy with tricolored hair and narrowed violet eyes. He knelt before the Vampire Lord and stood. "Dartz, my men and I have found a device in our dungeons." He held up a mutilated tracking system and smirked. "I believe the angels have been listening in on our plans."  
  
"See, father?" the boy spat. "They are already one step ahead of us! If we attack now, it would be the end of them!"  
  
"Although I agree with your judgment, Seto, we cannot go sacrificing our people to them. Remember what they did to Varon?" Seto and the girl lowered their heads, saying a silent prayer for their deceased brother. "In any case, Yami, you should send a scout to see what the angels are planning." The tricolor-haired boy nodded and in a flash, was gone. "You two are dismissed," Dartz said to his children.  
  
They nodded and left the throne room. "You did it again," the girl snapped. "You lost your temper."  
  
"Naomi, I want to avenge Varon's death more than anything. He's the one that taught us everything we now know," Seto growled with clenched fists. "When I think of what those damn angels did to him..........I can't help myself."  
  
"I understand, brother, but these rash decisions are only making Father dislike you and doubt you more. You will capture an angel one of these days, and when you do, you can savor the sweet taste of their blood as you destroy them. How does that sound?"  
  
"Mmm, you are making me hungry." He licked his lips. "I think it's time for a feast."  
  
"I think so too." The two siblings suddenly swooped down to the Earth, searching for easy human prey.  
  
***  
  
"Serenity, we've got two vampires on the loose," Noah said suddenly. "Looks like they're ready for supper."  
  
"I won't let them have it.," she snarled. "Put Yugi, Tea, and Ryou on alert. If it's one of the humans they're guarding, they could be in trouble."  
  
"I'm going out there," Bonnie said grabbing her bow and arrow. "I think there might be more than just two vamps." She flexed her wings and took off down to Earth.  
  
"Ready to go, Serenity?" Noah asked as he grabbed his twin blades.  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"Guys, I just got an alert-call from Serenity," Tea said nervously. "She said to watch out for vampires. I guess it's feeding time. We have to get our hosts away from danger."  
  
"Already done," Ryou replied. "How about you, Yugi?"  
  
"Yep, he's safe," the little tricolor-haired boy stated. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Shit, that sounds like a vampire attack!"  
  
"Yeah," Tea agreed. "What do we do? We're not fighters."  
  
"You guys all right?" Noah called from the sky as he prepared to land.  
  
"We're fine, but I think a human was just attacked," Ryou added.  
  
"Thanks, I think Bonnie and Serenity are already on it. I'm gonna stick around here to see if any more vampires decide to come."  
  
Seto smirked as he wiped away the blood with his sleeve. Naomi licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I sense something," she said. Sure enough, a strong gust of wing threw them back into the wall.  
  
Seto was the first to his feet. He glanced up and saw two angels with enormous wings hovering in the air. One had reddish brown hair with amber eyes narrowed dangerously. She was holding a Holy sword. The other one had wavy chestnut brown hair and glittering green eyes. She was holding a bow and arrow aimed at Naomi.  
  
"I'd advise you not to move, vampire," the one holding the sword stated. "Or we'll have to kill your partner in crime."  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. "You damn angels," he hissed.  
  
"I heard that," the brown haired girl snapped. "Do you two have a death wish?"  
  
Naomi looked up and suddenly grinned. "Yes, look out," she sneered. Bonnie raised her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, something knocked her to the ground. She reached for her bow, but it was kicked away from her.  
  
"Bonnie!" Serenity cried. She was about to go help her friend, when a vampire swooped in on her.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Bonnie called back. She struggled to her feet as she faced the vampire that had knocked her down. He had tan skin, very light blonde hair, and lavender eyes. He smirked at her as he quickly slashed her with his nails.  
  
"Had enough yet, angel?" he taunted.  
  
"Shut up!" she spat. She flapped her wings, keeping him away from her, that is, until another vampire tackled her from behind. He held her arms and wings down.  
  
"There's no use struggling," the tan vampire sneered. "You're our captive now."  
  
Bonnie felt tears build up. She would be killed too. Just like Duke. Closing her eyes, she allowed the two vampires to take her away. Serenity had just successfully stabbed the vampire that had attacked her, getting an enraged yell from her. She then noticed two vampires carrying away Bonnie and she made to go after them, but someone held her back.  
  
She turned and saw Noah sadly shaking his head. "If you go after her, you'll be killed," he said.  
  
"But Bonnie-----"  
  
"I know, Seren. I know." She cried into his chest, folding her wings behind her back so that his own could wrap around her. He rubbed her back gently. Ryou, Tea, and Yugi flew up to them, unsure of what to do. Serenity had only cried one other time in her life and that was when Duke had been killed. Now one of her best friends was about to undergo the same fate. 


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire Ways

Author's note: Well, I updated a little earlier than I had planned, but all these reviews tempted me to post the next chapter, so I am. I'm glad you reviews like the fic so far...and only after the first chapter too ^_^. I'm going to answer some of your questions or comments too from now on.  
  
roses in bloom: The pairings for the fic are: Seto/Serenity, Miho/Tristan, Joey/Mai, Yugi/Sakura, Tea/Yami, Noah/Naomi, Ryou/Sapphire, Bonnie/Malik, Marik/Bastet, and Bakura/Kemsit  
  
Maruken: I'm so happy you mentioned this about Ryou's personality. Don't worry, in all my fics, he's very sarcastic and in this fic he's got a backbone. You'll see later on just how mean he can actually be as an angel. He has his sweet moments, but I give him a very comical attitude in most of my fics. I was seriously smiling when I read your review because I had just written a very intense scene with Ryou in it, hehe.  
  
Angels:  
  
Pegasus (Arc Angel)  
  
Duke (son/Vampire Hunter) – dead  
  
Miho (daughter)  
  
Serenity (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Joey (soldier)  
  
Tristan (soldier)  
  
Yugi (Guardian Angel)  
  
Tea (Guardian Angel)  
  
Ryou (Guardian Angel)  
  
Noah (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Bonnie (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Sakura (Guardian Angel from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Cadman (soldier from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Jean (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Ajax (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d-Ange)  
  
Vampires:  
  
Dartz (Vampire Lord)  
  
Varon (son/Angel Hunter) – dead  
  
Seto (son/Angel Hunter)  
  
Naomi (daughter/Angel Hunter)  
  
Mai (seductress)  
  
Bastet (seductress)  
  
Malik (Angel Hunter)  
  
Marik (solider)  
  
Ishizu (Field Vampire)  
  
Yami (Angel Hunter)  
  
Bakura (Angel Hunter)  
  
Kemsit (Angel Hunter)  
  
Sapphire (Field Vampire)  
  
L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires (The Love of Angels and Vampires)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What did you bring back, Malik?" a boy that looked very much like the tan vampire said. "She looks tasty," he added when he saw Bonnie.  
  
"Back off, she's mine," Malik spat. "Besides, you got Bastet, Marik. Doesn't she satisfy you?"  
  
"Not nearly as much as an angel would........"  
  
"Shut up. Make a note to mention to Bakura that Kemsit was injured by one of the angel's Holy swords."  
  
Marik stopped grinning and his eyes widened. "A Holy sword? Since when did they get a Holy sword?"  
  
"Since now, I guess. All I know is that it did a real number on Kemsit."  
  
"But why do I have to tell Bakura?"  
  
"Cause I don't wanna be in the same room when he explodes, knowing that his dear lover was hurt in battle and I didn't help her."  
  
Marik scoffed and left the room. Malik stared down at his prisoner. She looked beautiful, as were all the angels. So delicate and pure. But this one had a fiery attitude. Something that made him want to taste her pure and innocent angel blood. He had heard that angel blood was even sweeter than sugar.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here?" Bonnie asked. "Aren't you gonna kill me the same way you killed Duke?"  
  
Malik laughed coldly. "You mean that wimp of an angel? Nah, I thought I'd let ya live for a little while. To be my slave or something."  
  
"Your slave? I would rather die."  
  
He was at her side in less than a second. He whispered in her ear, "Be careful what you wish for. It just might happen." Bonnie gulped.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean she was cut by a Holy sword?!" a boy with long, spiky white hair and narrowed brown eyes demanded. He was cradling a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm just telling you what Malik told me," Marik spat back. "No need to get all huffy."  
  
"Oh yeah, well your girl doesn't even leave the castle, so you don't have to worry about HER!"  
  
"Shut up, Bakura."  
  
"Yeah, your whining's getting annoying," the girl mumbled. "You're worse than that angel we killed a while back."  
  
"Kemsit, don't talk. You need medicine for that wound," Bakura said calmly.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud, I'm fine."  
  
"For once in my life, I'm gonna agree with Bakura," Marik stated. "No matter how tough you think you are, Kemsit, the power of a Holy sword can kill you if you don't treat it."  
  
"Well thanks for the heads up," she growled.  
  
All of a sudden, the door to Bakura's room broke down, letting in a girl that looked somewhat like Kemsit. "How is she?" she asked, kneeling down.  
  
"Sapphire, I'm fine," Kemsit sighed.  
  
"Your sister's been cut by a Holy sword," Bakura explained.  
  
Sapphire's eyes widened in shock. "Those damn angels. Let me see the cut." Kemsit reluctantly showed her the wound, which was turning a nasty shade of brick red. "I'll call Ishizu in. She knows how to treat wounds like this."  
  
"What about me?" a gentle voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Jeez, you guys COULD knock, ya know," Bakura scoffed angrily.  
  
"Ishizu, Kemsit was cut by a Holy sword," Sapphire said, ignoring Bakura. "We need you to help her."  
  
The Egyptian vampire carefully looked over Kemsit's wound and frowned. "I'll see what I can do about this. Marik, where is my brother?"  
  
"Malik brought in some new prisoner," he replied with a grin. "He didn't want me biting her. Said he might use her as a slave."  
  
Ishizu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, my DEAR brother will get a lecture he won't soon forget."  
  
***  
  
"Quit moving around!" Malik snapped to Bonnie. She glared up at him hatefully. Her wings were tied tightly and she felt one of them break as she struggled to get away. "Told ya to stop moving. Now your wing's broken. Ha! And they call you angels 'smart.'"  
  
"You shut your trap!" Bonnie hissed. "You know nothing of us!"  
  
"Oh? I don't, do I? I suppose I could always just ask you, hmm?"  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Hate me all you want, angel. It'll only make me want to kill you even more."  
  
"MALIK!!!!" a voice suddenly roared from outside his room.  
  
"Oh damn," he muttered. "Uh, Ishizu? That you, sister?"  
  
His door flung open to reveal his angry sister. "Yes, it's me," she spat. "Why are you taking hostages?" she asked, pointing to Bonnie.  
  
"Hey, she tried to hit me with a sacred arrow!"  
  
"So? Your orders were specifically to kill a human, not bring back an angel!"  
  
"Ishizu, who cares? Won't the master be glad that we have a new torture toy?"  
  
"I don't know anymore. Dartz has become very angry as of late, and you know why."  
  
"His son........"  
  
"Exactly. Seto is to inherit his father's throne when Dartz eventually goes into hibernation. But he has yet to prove to his father how he would run the castle."  
  
"Sis, what do I do with her?" Malik said, changing the subject back to Bonnie.  
  
Ishizu sighed heavily. "I don't care anymore. Just make sure Dartz doesn't find out."  
  
***  
  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" Joey asked as she flew by him angrily.  
  
"Joey, don't bother her," Yugi said softly. "Bonnie was just taken by the vampires. She needs some time alone to think."  
  
"Man, poor Seren. She's lost enough loved ones as it is. First Duke, now Bonnie. Wait a sec, where's Noah?"  
  
"He's informing Pegasus about what happened," Ryou replied. "The vampires attacked us so suddenly we barely had time to react. Which is why I think us Guardian Angels need battle training."  
  
"Battle training?" Tea repeated. "But our only job is to guard our hosts."  
  
"And if we could fight off vampires, wouldn't we be doing our job a whole lot easier?" Ryou stated. "Besides, with Bonnie gone, there are only two Vampire Hunters left. If you ask me, Serenity and Noah could use our help."  
  
"He's right, Tea," Yugi added. "If we could fight, we could guard our hosts a lot better."  
  
"I guess so........But what will Seren and Noah think about it?"  
  
"Think about what?" Noah asked, flying up to them.  
  
"We were discussing that maybe we could get some battle training," Ryou explained. "You and Serenity need all the help you can get."  
  
"Right now, that seems like the only logical plan. You guys can start training at any time."  
  
"Where's my sis?" Joey asked him.  
  
"Last I saw her, she was sitting at the top of the palace. She's really depressed. Those vampires are getting stronger and we're getting weaker."  
  
"Maybe I should go talk wit' her."  
  
"No offense Joey, but she needs some time alone right now."  
  
***  
  
I was so stupid! Serenity thought to herself. I can't believe I let myself get ambushed like that! And I allowed them to take Bonnie. Now she's probably being tortured just like Duke was........  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. She would make those vampires pay. She would start with that brown haired boy with the blue eyes. He seemed important and she knew that if she took him out, the vampires would become restless. The girl he had been with also seemed important and she would have to kill her as well.  
  
"Seren?" she heard Noah's voice. He hovered for a bit before he landed beside her. "I was just talking with your brother. He's really worried about you."  
  
"I know he is," she answered. "He's always worried about me. Noah, what would you say about going after these two vampires? I think they might be the Vampire Lord's children."  
  
"Ooh, royalty, huh? Sounds interesting. Were they the ones you and Bonnie were after?"  
  
"Yeah, they had just finished feasting on a human."  
  
"How pleasant."  
  
"I think, if we killed them, we'd---"  
  
"Piss the vampires off even more. Serenity, do you WANT them to attack us here? I mean, we don't have a lot of security. If we killed some of their friends, wouldn't they come after us and try to kill us too?"  
  
She lowered her head. "Noah, you haven't lost anyone really close to you, like I have."  
  
He glared at her. "I guess you forgot that Duke and I were best friends."  
  
"Oh......I'm sorry, Noah. It's just-----"  
  
"I know you're upset. Heck, we all are. Ryou and Yugi lost their brothers to the vampires. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Try to keep your anger in until I speak with Pegasus about this, okay?"  
  
"All right."  
  
He smiled and flexed his wings. "I'll see you later." With that, he took off into the air.  
  
Serenity sighed to herself and looked up at the sky. "Duke, I need your guidance. What should I do?"  
  
Well.....while you ponder on what she should do....maybe you could give me a review? Please? ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Captive

Author's note: I updated again....a lot earlier than I had planned, but oh well. I've been bored lately and needed to do SOMETHING, so I decided to update ^_^. On a side note, I've started an alternate series to my YGO stories. So far, I'm halfway through Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and the Noah Arc and I've got opening and ending songs for each season. I'm hoping to make a CD for it so that maybe some who ask, I can send them to songs. Okay, enough of my ramble, on with the story!  
  
To some of the reviewers:  
  
Yami Ray: Thank you for giving me an idea. I just might use that, because I've been thinking long and hard on how to get Seto and Serenity to meet and actually fall for each other. On the POVs.....well, I don't usually do individual points of view, unless it's for a first person story. I tend to move from one character to another depending on the situation. All my fanfics seems to be written that way. Thanks again for the idea though! ^_~  
  
Maruken: I hadn't known Bonnie was falling for Malik first.....huh...is that in there? ::rereads fic:: Anyway, yep, dear Ryou will be a cute sarcastic guy with a nasty attitude when he meets Sapphire. And if you've read my other fics, Sapphire, Bonnie, and Kemsit(who is really Emerald, but I decided to give her an Egyptian name for this fic) are all very well characterized and have nasty attitudes. Yeah, I notice not many include Noah in their fics, so I decided to be different and make him into an angel, and one with a major role, hehe. Also, I've read that Desert Rose fic and I loved it. Thanks for the advice and I hope you continue liking the story! ^_^  
  
Angels:  
  
Pegasus (Arc Angel)  
  
Duke (son/Vampire Hunter) – dead  
  
Miho (daughter)  
  
Serenity (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Joey (soldier)  
  
Tristan (soldier)  
  
Yugi (Guardian Angel)  
  
Tea (Guardian Angel)  
  
Ryou (Guardian Angel)  
  
Noah (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Bonnie (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Sakura (Guardian Angel from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Cadman (soldier from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Jean (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Ajax (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d-Ange)  
  
Vampires:  
  
Dartz (Vampire Lord)  
  
Varon (son/Angel Hunter) – dead  
  
Seto (son/Angel Hunter)  
  
Naomi (daughter/Angel Hunter)  
  
Mai (seductress)  
  
Bastet (seductress)  
  
Malik (Angel Hunter)  
  
Marik (solider)  
  
Ishizu (Field Vampire)  
  
Yami (Angel Hunter)  
  
Bakura (Angel Hunter)  
  
Kemsit (Angel Hunter)  
  
Sapphire (Field Vampire)  
  
L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires (The Love of Angels and Vampires)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I cannot believe you two!" Dartz cried angrily at his two children. Seto and Naomi winced as they kneeled before their father. "You put our forces at risk, as well as yourselves!"  
  
"Believe me, Father, it was only meant as an evening feast," Naomi explained. "We had no knowledge the Angels would attack us."  
  
"Be that as it may, they could have very well killed you. Yami informed me that one Angel carried a Holy Sword. Do you have any idea how quickly that one sword could have killed either of you?"  
  
"We're sorry, Father," Seto said with closed eyes. "It will never happen again."  
  
"Good. See that it doesn't. You are dismissed." He waved his hand and they left.  
  
"I've had it," Seto grumbled. "These Angels have ruined things for us one too many times."  
  
"I understand, brother," Naomi agreed with a sigh. "But our father is right. We act too recklessly."  
  
"I don't care. I want to capture one of those Angels. I want to torture them."  
  
"And you will, my dear brother. But we must plan something first."  
  
Seto glanced at his twin curiously. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
His sister grinned, showing her pointed fangs. "Well, you know the Angels travel to that waterfall down on Earth once a month right? They have yet to go there this month....but when they do, we could follow whoever it is and capture them."  
  
"I like your plan, Naomi. Perhaps we'll catch a lively one."  
  
She smirked again.  
  
*** "How long do you think she'll stay up there?" Ryou wondered curiously as he stared at Serenity from on top of the roof.  
  
"An estimate?" Noah said with his arms crossed. He was leaning against one of the pillars of the palace. "I'd say she'll be up there another couple hours."  
  
"She really blames herself, doesn't she?" Yugi replied.  
  
"Yeah. She thinks it's her fault that Duke was killed......and that it's her fault that Bonnie was captured. But it's not."  
  
"Maybe I should go talk with her," Tea suggested.  
  
"I don't know if that's wise," Noah muttered. "I mean, I guess she could use some girl advice, rather than mine......"  
  
"I'll go anyway." The brunette spread her delicate wings, which paled in comparison to Noah's giant, angled wings. Tea flew up onto the palace roof, fluttering to a stop and landing next to Serenity. The young Vampire Hunter sat with her legs up to her chest and her wings folded close to her body. "Um...Seren?" Tea said softly.  
  
The auburn haired Angel turned her head and her amber eyes focused on the Guardian Angel. "Oh hi, Tea," she mumbled.  
  
"I...um...came to talk."  
  
"Hmm? What about?"  
  
"I just want you to know....that none of this has been your fault."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Duke's death...." Serenity tensed up ".....and Bonnie's capture. You didn't cause that stuff to happen. It was destiny."  
  
"Destiny?" Serenity repeated hatefully. "Destiny was something I once believed in, when I had all my friends here with me. But with them gone now.....destiny means nothing to me."  
  
"Serenity, Duke and Bonnie wouldn't want you to grieve over them. They'd want you to be strong."  
  
"I am strong.....sometimes I think I'm too strong."  
  
Tea gave the younger girl a sympathetic look. "One day you'll kill a vampire with your Holy Sword. I guarantee it."  
  
Serenity smiled faintly. "Thanks, Tea. That boosted my spirits up. In fact, I think I have enough energy to go to the waterfall tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been there for awhile. Tell Noah to come see me later."  
  
"All right." Serenity smiled thankfully to her and unfolded her wings. Stretching them a little, she stood up and spread them wide, taking flight. Tea watched as the Vampire Hunter took to the sky, flapping away into the sunset.  
  
*** Seto was walking down one of the hallways in the castle, when he heard a painful cry come from Malik's room. He stopped in his tracks, his black trench coat billowing behind him. He curiously walked up to Malik's door and peaked in. What he saw, made his eyes narrow. A female angel was tied up, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Malik stood over her with a whip in his hand, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
The Angel had very light skin, almost pale. Her eyes, from what he could tell, were a startling light green. He remembered those eyes. It was the archer that had threatened his sister. Her hair was shoulder length and chestnut brown. One of her giant wings looked broken. Without warning, he stepped into the room.  
  
Malik immediately whirled around and his lavender eyes widened. "S- Seto....what a surprise," he mumbled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it is," he hissed. "Tell me why you have a hostage, Malik."  
  
"Um....I captured her at today's battle."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you manage to do that?"  
  
"Yami helped me hold her down. Also, if I recall, she's the one that threatened Naomi's life with a sacred arrow, correct?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Malik stared down at the defenseless Angel. "Besides, I should think you'd be glad to see this disgusting creature in chains. She is one of the three that murdered Varon." He knew he struck a nerve, when Seto's blue eyes flashed crimson.  
  
"Is she now?" he said barely above a whisper. "Well, then we'll just have to make her punishment even worse, now won't we?" He grinned evilly. He walked closer to Bonnie, who stared up into his emotionless eyes. He knelt down to her level and licked some of the blood off her face. "Delicious," he said with a smirk. "Her blood is very sweet, Malik. You have a feast lying before you."  
  
The blonde Egyptian curled his lip angrily at his action. Only he could touch Bonnie. He didn't like the way Seto touched her. However, he still licked his lips hungrily at the mention of how tasty her blood was. Bonnie shivered. Her clothes were ripped and the window was open, letting in the cold, brisk air.  
  
"Keep her well," Seto ordered. "We wouldn't want our hostage to spoil, now would we?"  
  
Malik faked a laugh once the prince vampire was gone. "Did he harm you?" he asked Bonnie worriedly. He knew how Seto handled those he preyed on. She paused a moment and then shook her head. "Good.....I don't want him touching you again." Bonnie blinked a few times. "Don't take it personally.....I just don't want that bastard of a child touching what's mine."  
  
*** "Tea, where did Serenity go?" Joey asked when the brunette flew down to them.  
  
"She flew off to the waterfall," she answered.  
  
"What?!" Noah cried. "Is she suicidal?! Going to the waterfall at a time like this?!"  
  
"Well, she said she needed some time alone---"  
  
"Fuck that! She's endangering her life!"  
  
Joey narrowed his eyes. "I better go after her."  
  
"No," Noah sighed, grapping one of his katanas. "I'll go. I have a feeling she'll listen to me." He flexed his wings and soared up into the sky. "I'll relay a call in case she and I need some help," he called down. With that said, he flapped his wings and flew down to Earth.  
  
Upon spotting his partner by La Chute d'eau de Résurrection, or the Waterfall of Resurrection, he halted his speed and slowed down to land beside her. Serenity looked up and smiled. "Glad you could make it," she said.  
  
"Let's go," Noah said sternly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're not safe here. A vampire could find us very easily."  
  
"You worry too much. Besides, they don't even know where this waterfall is."  
  
"I would beg to differ," sneered a female voice from the bushes. A tall girl with waist length brown hair and icy blue eyes stepped out wearing a devilish smirk. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight. "For you see, I have found you both."  
  
"I knew it!" Noah growled. He took out his katanas while Serenity unsheathed her Holy Sword. "You won't live to tell about this, Vampire!"  
  
"Again, I have to disagree," Naomi said calmly. She then disappeared in a flash and suddenly reappeared behind Noah. She used her hand to punch him, sending him flying with his weapons. Serenity rounded on her, aiming her sword at Naomi's heart. "Preparing to kill me, Hunter? I find you amusing," the vampire girl hissed.  
  
"Good, then you'll find this a riot!" Serenity flew forward, preparing to strike her, but Naomi vanished, appearing behind her in a flash. The auburn haired angel turned around quickly swinging her Holy Sword around her to keep the vampire away. Noah slowly rose to his feet. He grabbed for his katanas and lifted himself off the ground. His wings hurt, but were not broken. He could still fly, but it was best if he saved his energy for the fight.  
  
Serenity and Naomi were battling each other ferociously. He watched the swift movements of the female vampire. She was deadly, if not attractive in a sense. He shook his head. Raising his weapons above his head, he charged at Naomi, startling her. But she moved out of the way once again. "Damn you," he growled.  
  
"I am damned, thank you," she sneered as she cut Serenity's cheek with her long nails. "I believe my brother would be most excited to see YOU, Hunter."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Her grin widened. "Do you not know? He seeks you out....hoping to kill and torture you for murdering our dear older brother."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened at this. Noah stood in front of her, shielding her from Naomi before she(Naomi) could harm her. "Just leave, vampire," he snarled. "You're outnumbered."  
  
"That may be, but I came here to collect a hostage and I will not leave empty handed." With one lightning swift move, she knocked Serenity over and grabbed Noah roughly by his arm. He dropped his katanas and was dragged away by Naomi at a very fast speed. By the time Serenity had gotten to her feet, they were already gone.  
  
"No," she whispered, falling to her knees. "Not another friend taken from me....." Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "First Duke, then Bonnie, and now Noah......how much longer will you torture me?!" she cried to the sky. "What have I done to deserve this?!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Naomi's Predicament

Author's note: Hey everyone. I was gonna update Sunday, but I got lazy, so I didn't. But you're in luck, because I'm updating today ^_^. Did anyone see me on Zoom last Wednesday and this Tuesday? If not, well....I looked like crap on the show, lol. I, for one, think they showed too much of me. Anyway, this chapter is hopefully longer and gives you a little look into the mind of Naomi and how she feels. Just so you all know, you will be seeing her character again in a new Yu-Gi-Oh fic I'm slowly working on. It will be a Noah romance ^_^. There aren't enough of them, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine....all original characters are and the plot is mine. Please read and review! I would like some feedback on how you all think of the story so far.  
  
Angels:  
  
Pegasus (Arc Angel)  
  
Duke (son/Vampire Hunter) – dead  
  
Miho (daughter)  
  
Serenity (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Joey (soldier)  
  
Tristan (soldier)  
  
Yugi (Guardian Angel)  
  
Tea (Guardian Angel)  
  
Ryou (Guardian Angel)  
  
Noah (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Bonnie (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Sakura (Guardian Angel from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Cadman (soldier from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Jean (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Ajax (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d-Ange)  
  
Vampires:  
  
Dartz (Vampire Lord)  
  
Varon (son/Angel Hunter) – dead  
  
Seto (son/Angel Hunter)  
  
Naomi (daughter/Angel Hunter)  
  
Mai (seductress)  
  
Bastet (seductress)  
  
Malik (Angel Hunter)  
  
Marik (solider)  
  
Ishizu (Field Vampire)  
  
Yami (Angel Hunter)  
  
Bakura (Angel Hunter)  
  
Kemsit (Angel Hunter)  
  
Sapphire (Field Vampire)  
  
L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires (The Love of Angels and Vampires)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Naomi arrived back at the castle with Noah, she threw him into her room, not caring if he broke anything. He winced when he hit the cold floor, feeling a rip in his pants as blood dripped down his knee. Naomi noticed this and smirked.  
  
"You're lucky I'm only keeping you hostage as of now," she stated. "Your blood looks very tasty, however I will restrain my cravings."  
  
Noah gulped. "Where's Bonnie?"  
  
"Bonnie? I know not of whom you speak, Angel."  
  
"The brunette girl....the archer. She was taken today."  
  
"Hmm....you mean the one that threatened me? I thought her dead....perhaps I'm wrong." She walked closer to him and knelt down to his level. "However, you are now my hostage and I can do what I want with you." She placed her hand under his chin and looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Such captivating eyes. Only an Angel can have ones like these. Your skin.....is very pale, and flawless. I doubt you ever get a tan. This hair....so soft and very much like my father's own. An odd color...one I did not inherit, thankfully. You are a very beautiful creature....tell me your name."  
  
"N-Noah," he stuttered.  
  
"Noah, eh? Well my name is Naomi....heir of Dartz, the Vampire Lord and twin sister to Seto. As long as you remain here, I promise no harm shall come to you, unless I order it."  
  
"But you're a vampire...surely you want to torture me...."  
  
"Do you think all vampires the same, Noah? That we don't care or show mercy?"  
  
"You didn't show mercy when you killed Duke....." he mumbled.  
  
"Duke? The black haired angel we captured years ago?"  
  
"Yeah. You all killed him without a thought."  
  
"Actually, it was my brother that delivered the killing blow. He was to prove himself worthy of someday inheriting the throne."  
  
"By sucking my best friend dry?" he snapped.  
  
Naomi's eyes flared angrily and she glared at him. "Do not raise your voice to me, Angel. The past is over and done with. You should worry about your own life now."  
  
"I only worry for my friends...."  
  
"Then you are foolish."  
  
"Am I? Would you worry if something bad happened to your brother? I heard you mention something about us killing your older brother. Aren't you sad for him?"  
  
"Not nearly as much as my twin....but yes, I suppose I would worry if something happened to Seto. He's one of the few vampires I can trust. I hardly speak with Bastet and Mai....they are seductresses. Kemsit is with Bakura constantly. Many of the female vampires do not wish to talk with me for reasons of their own...and the men, ha, don't get me started."  
  
Noah lowered his head. "Forgive my rudeness. Had I known the hardships you face, I would have kept my mouth shut."  
  
Naomi studied him. "You are a strange person, Noah. Very timid, as though you fear I will break you."  
  
"Well can't you?"  
  
"Yes....but I won't. I could use someone to talk to. You seem quite intelligent."  
  
"Um...thank you."  
  
"Now, if my brother or father should ever come in here, I want you to hide in there." She pointed to a dark closet. He nodded his head and shifted on the floor. "I'm sure you're tired from fighting, so I'll let you rest for now."  
  
Noah nodded once more and carefully rested himself on the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Serenity, where's Noah?" Joey asked.  
  
"He....He was taken," she whispered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's true. This vampire found us at the waterfall....and she attacked us. She took Noah and left. I couldn't follow after them. I was too weak. But now they've taken another one of my friends! It's not fair, Joey! Everyone I care for is taken from me! I don't think I'd be able to move on if they took you too." She hugged her older brother tightly.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, sis. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll get Noah an' Bonnie back, I swear it. If we have to go in dere swingin' swords an' whatnot, then I'll do it."  
  
She smiled warmly. "Thanks, bro. I think we should go talk with the others and Pegasus. He needs to hear what's happened."  
  
"I agree. Tristan's been havin' a hard time keepin' his mouth shut to Miho. You know she'd blab to her father first chance she got."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
They smiled at each other and laughed.  
  
*** Naomi was slowly making her way down the halls of the castle. Her father suspected something, she could tell. Her brother wasn't any better. An evil glint was always in his eyes now. She felt ashamed for lying to Seto about going to the waterfall. He trusted her a lot and she lied to him. But now was not the time to reminisce about what she had done.  
  
She passed by one of the sparring rooms. Inside the room, she could see Bakura and Kemsit fighting each other. It was a regular routine for them. Naomi watched as Kemsit unsheathed a deadly blade and charged the white- haired vampire. Bakura managed to dodge her attack and took out his own dagger. He bared his fangs and swooped down on her, preparing to bite her neck. However, Kemsit got out of the way in time and sunk her fangs into his arm, getting a groan of pain to come from him.  
  
He swore under his breath as he gripped his arm. Kemsit smirked at him and dusted off her skirt and top. "Quite impressive for someone who's been hit with a Holy Sword, eh?" she sneered to him.  
  
"Shut up," he growled, getting to his feet. His wound immediately healed up. "I let you win that round."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure."  
  
Bakura glared at her. "You're lucky I love you, Kemsit."  
  
"Don't let that stop you, Bakura." He walked up to her and hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. Naomi watched as they kissed with a lust-filled passion. A strange feeling of sadness overwhelmed her being as she watched them kiss. She turned away from the door and continued walking down the hallway. She passed by Yami's room. He was one of her father's most trusted vampires. She sensed him voicing his concern for her in her mind. Yami was telepathic and often talked to others through his ability.  
  
~Is something wrong?~ he asked.  
  
"No, Yami, everything's fine," she answered.  
  
He paused for a moment. ~You're lying, princess. I can tell.~  
  
She smiled faintly. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
~Your father is worried about you and Seto, you know.~  
  
"I know. He thinks we are failures. He really wanted Varon to take over the clan after he went into hibernation."  
  
~Naomi......I've noticed that you don't seem as angry about Varon's death as your brother is.~  
  
"Don't let that fool you, Yami. I miss my older brother very much, but not to the extent that Seto does. Anyway, I have to go now. It was nice to chat with you again."  
  
~The pleasure is all mine, my dear.~ She felt him leave her mind and she continued walking, stopping only to acknowledge Ishizu whom she passed on the way. Still walking farther, she heard the joyous giggles coming from Mai and Bastet's room. The two seductresses shared a room and were almost constantly laughing at something.  
  
Naomi peered into the room. Mai was a beautiful blonde vampire with radiant violet eyes and rosy lips. Her fangs were visible now because she was grinning like a maniac. And Bastet was a brunette with fiery red eyes and sharp fangs. At the moment, Naomi couldn't tell what was so funny. They continued laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted Marik in the room with them, making his way over to Bastet. "Hey there," she said to him. He sat beside her and ran his hands over her shoulders. Mai had a look of contempt on her face as she watched them. Bastet leaned upward and kissed Marik deeply, running her tongue over his fangs and making both Mai and Naomi gag to themselves.  
  
"You taste sweet today," Marik moaned against her mouth.  
  
Mai narrowed her eyes to slits and sat up, brushing herself off and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Excuse me," she said loudly, though Bastet and Marik didn't pay attention. The blonde walked out of the room and nearly collided with Naomi. "Oh, I'm sorry, Naomi," she said softly. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"It's all right," the brunette answered. "I understand your feelings. They were starting to annoy me as well." She smirked knowingly. "Anyway, I had best be going. I wanted to see Malik."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I've heard that he has a hostage......I'm curious as to who it is."  
  
"Ah, well I won't keep you from finding out. Good bye." Naomi nodded her head and left Mai alone. Finally, she came to Malik's door. She carefully opened it and looked inside. Her blue eyes widened. An angel with wavy chestnut brown hair and light green eyes was seated on Malik's coffin. He was leaning over her, apparently cleaning up her wounds which were extremely visible. Naomi noticed one of the angel's wings was bent at a very odd angle and knew it was broken.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat and Malik fell off his coffin. He looked up into her piercing eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello Naomi," he said in a somewhat cheerful voice. "Um.....I see you've noticed my hostage."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"This is Bonnie....and uh...."  
  
"Do you have a reason for keeping her, Malik?"  
  
"Not......really....."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "My brother was in here not too long ago, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stepped closer to Bonnie and examined her. "He touched her, didn't he?"  
  
Malik nodded his head. Naomi could see the bitter resentment in his eyes when she mentioned her brother. Malik wasn't very fond of Seto. "I had been injuring Bonnie earlier and he came in and....and licked her. He told me I had a feast before me." He clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"I see." Naomi stepped back from the angel and crossed her arms. "I promise to keep this a secret, Malik. For I am also keeping an angel hostage in my room."  
  
He glanced at her curiously. "For what reason?"  
  
"For pure enjoyment. The Angels are weaker now that they have lost some of their friends. From my knowledge this angel and the one I have held hostage are Vampire Hunters, correct?"  
  
Bonnie whirled around in shock. "Who is it that you're keeping?" she asked.  
  
Naomi glared at her. "He claims his name is Noah."  
  
The brunette angel lowered her head. "Oh Noah......how did you manage to get captured?" she whispered.  
  
"Anyway, I---" Naomi stopped talking abruptly. She sensed trouble. Turning on her heel, she literally flew out of Malik's room and back down to her own. Something was wrong. When she reached her room, an awful sight met her eyes. Her brother was holding Noah by his throat in the air, hissing with anger. His teeth were bared so she knew he was preparing to bite him. "STOP!!!" she cried.  
  
Seto turned around and dropped the angel to the ground. Noah curled into a ball and whimpered in the corner. He folded his wings around himself and watched as his captor glared hatefully at her brother. "Seto, what are doing?!" she snarled.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" he scoffed. "Both you and Malik are keeping angels as hostages! And more importantly, you lied to me, sister! You told me we would hunt angels together and yet you went behind my back and brought back your own angel hostage!"  
  
"I know what I did was selfish, brother. I'm sorry. But that gives you no right to come in here and start harming my hostage."  
  
"But he is an angel, Naomi! They deserve no mercy! Besides, I recognize this angel as one of the ones that killed Varon!"  
  
Naomi sighed heavily and held her anger. "I know, Seto. However, unlike you, I do not hold grudges. We WERE the ones that killed one of their friends first, remember? Any normal creature would seek revenge."  
  
"But—but—"  
  
"Make excuses all you want, brother. I will not let you harm Noah again. He is.....special to me."  
  
"It's not like you love him or anything!"  
  
"Maybe not, but he is my responsibility and I promised him no harm would come to him while he was in my care. So leave now, Seto, before I really lose my temper." Seto glared coldly at his twin and Noah. He threw open the door and stomped out, his black trench coat billowing out behind him. "Where did he hurt you?" Naomi asked Noah softly. She knelt down next to him. He showed her his neck and her lip curled. Red hand marks were visible. "I swear I'll get him for this," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself, Naomi," he said. "I'll be fine. We angels have special healing powers of our own." He smiled faintly.  
  
"I see. Well, as I said before, get some rest. I found out that one of the vampires is keeping your friend Bonnie hostage....she's in good care."  
  
"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you for being so hospitable to me."  
  
Naomi stood up and frowned. "Don't get too used to my gentleness now.....I'm really not a nice person."  
  
Noah grinned. "Are you.....or are you just saying that to intimidate me?"  
  
"Maybe both...."  
  
"You vampires sure are confusing."  
  
She smirked. "Good, then I've done my job. Good day."  
  
"Yeah." 


	5. Chapter 5: Help Is On The Way

_**Author's note:**_ _Gomen for the long wait, minna! I've been so caught up in school and other stuff (coughKhalidcough)...anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have some good news. I will be posting possibly two new Yu-Gi- Oh fics soon. Okay, you can say it. I have too much time on my hands, lol. Once I get an idea, I gotta write it down before I forget. Those of you interested, I will most definitely be posting the alternate story from my series (Love Is Forever...etc.). Also...there is this slight dirty YGO fic I've been writing....basically, it has the five main guy characters as male strippers(hehe). It's better than it sounds and if anyone wants to read it, I'll see if I can post it at Media Miner.org. Anyway, in this chapter of the fic, we get a look into Ryou's somewhat dark personality. Believe me, in the next chapter, he's much worse . Enjoy!  
_  
**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine....all original characters are and the plot is mine. Please read and review!  
  
**Angels:**  
  
Pegasus (Arc Angel)  
  
Duke (son/Vampire Hunter) – dead  
  
Miho (daughter)  
  
Serenity (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Joey (soldier)  
  
Tristan (soldier)  
  
Yugi (Guardian Angel)  
  
Tea (Guardian Angel)  
  
Ryou (Guardian Angel)  
  
Noah (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Bonnie (Vampire Hunter)  
  
Sakura (Guardian Angel from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Cadman (soldier from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Jean (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d'Ange)  
  
Ajax (Vampire Hunter from Le Clan psychique d-Ange)  
  
**Vampires:  
**  
Dartz (Vampire Lord)  
  
Varon (son/Angel Hunter) – dead  
  
Seto (son/Angel Hunter)  
  
Naomi (daughter/Angel Hunter)  
  
Mai (seductress)  
  
Bastet (seductress)  
  
Malik (Angel Hunter)  
  
Marik (solider)  
  
Ishizu (Field Vampire)  
  
Yami (Angel Hunter)  
  
Bakura (Angel Hunter)  
  
Kemsit (Angel Hunter)  
  
Sapphire (Field Vampire)  
  
_L'Amour d'Anges et de Vampires (The Love of Angels and Vampires)  
  
_**Chapter 5**  
  
"Well that's it," Ryou growled angrily. "I'm sick of just sitting back and doing nothing. Noah and Bonnie have been taken, so Serenity is on her own now. She needs our help."  
  
"I agree," Yugi said. "This is getting really ridiculous. These vampires don't know when to stop taking our friends."  
  
"We should call for help from other neighboring Angel Clans," Tea stated. "They have unique powers that could really come in handy."  
  
"I'll send a relay call to them," Ryou said. "Hopefully they'll respond quickly."  
  
Serenity all of a sudden walked up them with her brother. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We're sending a call to any neighboring Angel Clans," Yugi explained. "We need all the help we can get."  
  
"That's true. Let's hope they respond to our call."

"What do you mean you want me to willingly hand myself over to the angels?" Sapphire spat at Yami.  
  
"Dartz wants me to send in a scout.....I figure turning yourself over to them is a perfect chance to get information on them," he answered irritably.  
  
"But what if they hurt me?"  
  
"They're angels, Sapph. They don't know how to be ruthless like us. Just engage one of them in a battle and let them win."  
  
"Fine....but if something goes wrong, it's your fault."  
  
"Of course."Ryou was absentmindedly soaring over a neutral landscape when he spotted something black whiz by below him. He flew down to investigate and gasped in surprise. It was a vampire! He took out his bow, fixed it with an arrow, and aimed it at the unsuspecting vampire. "Prepare to die!" he called.  
  
It turned around to face him and he faltered. It was a girl. Her sapphire blue eyes bore into his intently and he hesitated. "What's the matter, angel?" she sneered.  
  
"Be silent! I'll kill you!"  
  
"I don't think so." She came up to him, hovering in the air. Her grin showed him her pointed fangs. She raised her hand high in the air and called forth a swarm of bats. The biggest bat flew up to her and she whispered, "Don't be too rough with him. Let him win. I am going to let him take me hostage." The bat nodded in understanding and attacked Ryou.  
  
He began shooting arrows at every bat he could. He flapped his wings heavily. His strength was failing him. He finally shot the last bat and watched as the vampire girl's face contorted into a frown. "I see you're more powerful than I first thought," she stated. "Aren't you going to finish me off, angel?"  
  
"No," he said quietly. He put his bow away and grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you to the palace to answer some questions."  
  
"Very well." She smirked to herself as he flew her to the palace."A prisoner?" Pegasus repeated. He stared intently at Ryou, whom was holding the black-haired vampire girl steadily.  
  
"She attacked me, sir," Ryou said.  
  
"As I recall, you aimed your bow at me first," the girl said in a bored tone.  
  
"Silence!" Pegasus growled. "Girl, tell me where our friends are."  
  
"My name is Sapphire, not 'girl'. And I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."  
  
"You lie!" Joey hissed. "You know exactly what he's talkin' about!"  
  
Sapphire smirked once again, letting him see her deadly fangs. "Would you like to wager your life on that, blondie?" she sneered.  
  
Joey's brown eyes flared angrily. "Calm down, Joseph," Pegasus ordered. "It appears she doesn't know what I'm asking....Ryou, take her to the prison hold."  
  
The white-haired angel nodded his head and guided Sapphire away. "You're Bakura's brother.....aren't you?" Sapphire mumbled to Ryou as they walked.  
  
He was silent for awhile. "He's my older brother.....what's it to you?"  
  
"Just curious. And the tricolor haired boy....he's Yami's younger brother, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. Look, I know you know about what Pegasus was asking you. You're a bad liar."  
  
"Or you're just too observant."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "I know when someone is lying. One of my abilities as an angel."  
  
"Ah, well forgive me for insulting you then."  
  
"You mock me."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Here's your cell."  
  
Sapphire glanced inside. "Hmm.....not that much different from my home at the castle."  
  
"Very funny. Just get in there." He shoved her inside and locked the door. "I'll be back later to give you something to eat."  
  
"I prefer rotting flesh and blood, if you have any."  
  
"Sorry, we're all out," he sneered sarcastically."Hey look!" Tea cried. "Something's flying towards us, and I don't think it's birds."  
  
Everyone peered into the sky and saw four giant creatures flying towards them. Coming into view, they recognized them as angels. The leader of the group landed gracefully, folding her wings behind her back. She had long black hair that was pulled up in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. Her companions landed beside her. One was a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes, another had red hair slicked back elegantly with silver eyes, and the last boy had long black hair tied back with two long bangs hanging in his face and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming," Serenity said.  
  
"No problem," the black-haired girl replied. "By the way, I'm Sakura."  
  
"I'm Cadman," the blonde boy said with a bow.  
  
"Jean," said the red head.  
  
"And I am Ajax," the black-haired boy finished.  
  
"You really don't know how happy we are to see you all," Serenity said once again.  
  
Sakura smiled at her. "Anything to help fellow angels."  
  
Ryou made his way down the hallway to the prison cell where Sapphire was being held. She was sitting up against a wall. "Well, look who's back," she said with a grin. "What's all the commotion about out there?"  
  
"Some angels from a neighboring clan have arrived," he answered. "I brought you some food."  
  
"Neighboring clan?" she repeated as she made a disgusted face looking at the food. "What do you need them for?"  
  
"To help use fight the vampires."  
  
"I see."  
  
Ryou stared at her for a long time. "Why did you let me take you hostage?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Wha???" Sapphire said, completely caught off guard. _How does he know?!_ she thought. "W-What makes you think I WANTED you to take me hostage?"  
  
"Because you didn't put up much of a fight.....and also because I heard you whispering to your little bat friends that you didn't want them to hurt me too much because you were going to give yourself over to me anyway."  
  
Sapphire stared openmouthed at him. She then grinned to herself. "Well, you're a very clever angel....eh...."  
  
"My name's Ryou."  
  
"Riiiight. Anyway, as I said, you're quite clever, Ryou."  
  
"Or you're just oblivious that others can hear you when you attempt to form a strategy."  
  
"You looking for a death wish, angel?"  
  
"Not really. But as I see it, I am your captor and YOU are my prisoner. It wouldn't be wise to cross me."  
  
"And what're you gonna do? Hit me with your wings?" she laughed.  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes, making him look a lot like Bakura in Sapphire's eyes. "Don't mock me, vampire."  
  
"Ooh....I'm so scared."  
  
His eyes narrowed to slits, and for a moment, Sapphire was frozen in shock. Never had she seen an angel look so threatening. Ryou could pass as an angel version of his brother, with his death glare he was now giving her. "You're lucky I'm being lenient with you, vampire," he snarled. "Others may think I'm a pushover, but I warn you, I am far from it."  
  
"By that vein nearly popping on your forehead, I'll have to agree," Sapphire smirked. Perhaps she could use him to her advantage. He seemed not the type to be an angel, but a vampire instead. Maybe she could persuade him to switch sides.....  
  
"I'd forget about whatever you're planning," Ryou said without looking at her. "I know that smirk. It means you're scheming something."  
  
"I—you—ooh, you are too clever for your own good."  
  
He turned to her and flashed her a devilish smile. "You'd be surprised," he said. "I'll be back later." With that, he flexed his wings and glided down the hallway away from her cell.  
  
"Well this is just great," Sapphire mumbled. "Yami told me the angels were weak.....my captor is anything but. If I tried to relay a call or escape....he would kill me, no doubt about that. Ugh, this is all Yami's fault. I hope he rots in hell for putting me through this."

Sweet girl, isn't she? lol. See that button? Could u please review for me??? It's my b-day this week and it'd be nice to get some early birthday presents.


End file.
